


Really into dragons

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Family Drama, accepting family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie struggles to find the words to tell Bill how he feels about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really into dragons

**Author's Note:**

> 1993 prior to the Weasleys heading on their trip to Egypt.

Charlie sat on the stone fence at the edge of the garden, the forest that sat close by was practically calling out to him to adventure through, they were all heading to Egypt in a few days. Charlie was the last to arrive only five days before they were due to head off, the idea of being around his family was welcoming but the reality was he couldn't stand all of the questions about who he was dating or if he had met anyone recently. It was frustrating, who cares, he loved Romania and if he meets someone then great, if he doesn't then that's okay too. He just wish his family could see the same, for two days now his mum and dad have been yelling abou it. 

"Mums concerned" says Bill sneaking up on him, he turns breifly before offering his older brother a smoke, Bill looks back at the house before taking it and borrowing Charlie's lighter. 

"When is she not" replied the younger Weasley with a sigh,

"So's dad, about your lack of any partner" said Bill,

"Hmmm" hummed Charlie,

"They think you might be gay" said Bill climbing up beside his brother,

"And you?" asked Charlie,

"What?" asked Bill,

"What do you think?" questioned Charlie,

"Times are changing, in ten years gays will probably marry..... Honestly I don't care Charlie, you're still my brother" replied Bill patting him on the back. 

"George and Fred said that too" responded Charlie with a scoff,

"And Percy?" asked Bill,

"Patted me on the back, and said I was important to him no matter what" replied Charlie with a grin,

"Must have heard mum and dad shouting about it" said Bill,

"Good shouting or bad shouting?" asked the younger Weasley,

"Both" responded Bill, Charlie didn't bother to responded but instead put out the current cigarette and lit another. 

"So men or women?" asked Bill curiously,

"Neither" said Charlie,

"Neither?" asked Bill,

"It's just sex isn't it, I've been trying to figure it out, that's all it is when two people are together" he tried to explain,

"It's not just that, it's love" said Bill,

"I don't want that" said Charlie. 

"Then what are you into?" asked Bill,

"I'm just really into dragons" replied Charlie, Bill took a moment before tilting his head back and laughing loudly, the younger red head turned chuckled to himself while staring at the sunset, his brother patted him on the back a few times. Molly shouted at them to come in for dinner, said she would hex them both if they came in smelling like smoke, Bill winked at his brother before using a charm for them to smell like nothing for the next two hours. During the conversations at dinner whenever a girlfriend or boyfriend as Fred indelicately brought up the liking men, Bill steered the chat towards Romania and the work he had been doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just had some thoughts about how Charlie would come out, it's a version anyway, I wrote another one how Bill is like bro, date someone and Charlie is like okay maybe one person and then it's turns out bad


End file.
